Hot Stuff (fanfic)
''Hot Stuff ''is a Misc. Comics one-shot Fanfiction story created by NightWatcher234 that is based on Harvey comics character Hot Stuff the Little Devil. The story features characters from the comics such as the titular character, Fairy Princess Charma, Hot Stuff’s cousin Lukeworm and Hot Stuff’s aunt Clinker also new characters such as Hot Stuff’s uncle Fist and a new villain name Kokro. The story was released September 20th 2014. Plot Hot Stuff was on his way home until he heard a girl scream from an abandon building. She was harassed by three of Kokro’s paled demon who was attempting to rape her. Hot Stuff broke in and saved her by killing each of the demons with his red trident; however, the girl didn’t accepted it for tells Hot Stuff to stay away from her because of his appearance. Hot Stuff did what she said and flew away. Hot Stuff began to show a sign of sadness after what has happen with the girl. He then stumbles upon a criminal activity, but unfortunately after what has happen with the girl, he refuse to go in and do something about it. Hot Stuff later thought to keep his mind of things he decide to got to his uncle Fist karate gym where he and his cousin Lukeworm do there Martial Arts. However, when Hot Stuff was practicing with the punching bags he sees the girl causing him to stop and decide to leave. When Lukeworm came to his cave, Hot Stuff explained of his conflicted, and Lukeworm tells him that he should try not to let it go through his head. Later that night, he visits his friend Fairy Princess Charma for a dinner date. When Hot Stuff told her what happen to him today, she tries to explained the sudden change he is going through, but Hot Stuff refused to believe it and took off. The next morning, Charma discovered the massacre that occurs in town and plans to do something about it with or without Hot Stuff. During breakfast time, Hot Stuff gets a talk from his aunt Clinker and tells him how he was feeling. Clinker gave him a pep talk and explained to him that he should decide his own fate, and does this by giving him his trident in making the choice that he really wants. He later came into battle when Charma was outmatched by them and killed every monster causing chaos. He let one of the paled demons alive to ask where Kokro is. He appeared and sat on Kokro’s chair to susprise him. He then kill him by burning him and his entire building to ashes. The next morning, Hot Stuff and Charma talked for a moment and Hot Stuff tells her that he will find what remains of Kokro’s men and put an end to them. He then flies off. Characters * Hot Stuff: a mischievous little devil who slays monsters and is good when it comes to hand to hand combat. Instead of wearing a diaper like most incarnations, he wears a black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a leather trench coat. Throughout the story, he struggles with his good persona and his demonic side, and can’t decide which path to choose. With the help of his aunt Clinker, he made his choice and accepted it. * Fairy Princess Charma: she is a fairy princess who is best friends with Hot Stuff. Charma does her best in what she could to bring the more good side of Hot Stuff, but the Little Devil is stubborn to show it. She finally gets what she wants after the talk Hot Stuff had with his aunt. * Lukeworm: Hot Stuff’s cousin who he goes to karate where their uncle Fist teaches Like Hot Stuff, Lukeworm shows that he does have a good side as explained by Hot Stuff that he cares for animals. Overall, Lukeworm has a close bond with Hot Stuff and is wondering of his cousin’s problems. * Fist: an uncle of Hot Stuff who is the one that got him into his Martial Arts tactics. * Clinker: Hot Stuff’s caring aunt who always wants what is best for him, but does not support his good deeds all the time. She changed her ways when she gave her nephew a choice in what he really wants in life and must take it despite it not being what she wants. * Kokro: the main antagonist of the story. He is the leader of the paled demons and a crime lord where he allows his men to do whatever, even if it means harassing young woman. Category:Fanfics Category:Hot Stuff fanfics